


My Feelings For You

by The_SUPREME_Bananun



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SUPREME_Bananun/pseuds/The_SUPREME_Bananun
Summary: Santana finds difficulty in doing a duet song with Brittany during glee club for the assignment Love Songs. She is harboring feelings but she doesn't want to ruin the relationship that she has....but can she handle her true feelings and come to terms with what she truly wants?





	My Feelings For You

**Author's Note:**

> My first Brittana fanfic. I hope you enjoy it!~

Santana Lopez was not a weak person. She only considered a few things to be terrifying such as being stuck in the same room with Rachel Berry, her overzealous friend who was convinced she was born to be a broadway star, and Rachel’s male counterpart, Kurt Hummel. If the human mind could paint the picture of a flamboyant, proud gay man, Kurt would fit that outline to a T. However, there was another fear that far more dark and ominous that lurked in Santana’s self consciousness and that was her relationship regarding her closest and best-friend, Brittany Pierce. Brittany was what Santana considered to be one one of the best people in the entire world. Brittany wasn’t exactly smart but Santana dared not to say the cursed s word that filled her with rage and it was the word stupid. Santana saw Brittany as a pure and innocent form who found joy in the smallest of things, no matter how weird they may have seemed to the Latina. Needless to say, Santana enjoyed having Brittany stuck to her hip and always being the one to balance out the more ugly parts of Santana that she couldn’t control. Throughout their friendship, things had taken a shift and Santana had found herself giving Brittany lingering smiles or stares or maybe giving a serious talking to whoever made a frown appear on the blonde’s face. At first Santana had told herself that it was because they were so close that she was allowed to do such things, but she soon found out that what she was feeling wasn’t just friendship and it had happened during a glee club meeting based on their theme of love song duets for Valentine’s Day. 

“Love Songs. What comes to mind when you think about them?” Mr. Schuester asked.

Santana rolled her eyes and gave Brittany a knowing look as Rachel’s hand shot up into the air without missing a heartbeat. Mr. Schue waited a moment, possibly hoping that someone else would answer but he motioned to Rachel.

“I believe that a good love song should be sung by a perfect couple. The songs are filled with ideas of love that come from people in love.” Rachel paused for a moment to wrap her arm with Finn’s before continuing.

“They make you feel like you have a connection and that makes the music and feeling flow between you easier.” Rachel finally finished looking exceptionally pleased with herself.

“Well, okay. Anyone else have an interpretation of what love songs mean to them?” Mr. Schue asked.

Santana looked over, slightly surprised as Brittany raised her hand.

“Brittany?” 

Brittany smiled to herself before nodding.

“I think that love is one of the most complicated of emotions that gets underestimated easily. I don’t think it’s only about the feelings of wanting to hold, or be around the other person. Sometimes you stray off the path and you can’t find the trail of breadcrumbs back and then you end up getting tricked by a witch or something.”

Santana nodded along.

“What she’s trying to say that it isn’t only all fun in games. There are struggles that can pull you away from the other person.” Santana finished.

Brittany gave Santana a smile.

“That is a great point. To finish up Brittany and Santana’s stellar explanation, I want you all to pick a duet partner and start thinking about a song you want to do. We’ll have a duet every day and by the end of the week, maybe you’ll have learned something new about the aspect of love.” Mr. Schue said before clapping his hands together.

All the glee kids started to move around and clamor together in their respective places leaving Brittany and Santana alone in their chairs on the opposite side of the room.

“So, do you want to be partners?” Brittany asked, her eyes looking at Santana which made the latina’s eyes widen in shock.

“Britt, we can’t do that.” Santana said quickly, her eyes darting over to where the others were standing to make sure none of them had heard what Brittany had asked.

The blonde frowned a little, her brows scrunched together in confusion.

“Why not?” she whined.

Santana felt her stomach clench in a sense of guilt. It wasn’t the fact that Santana didn’t want to sing a love song with Brittany, it was the fact that it was exactly what she wanted to do, and that was the problem. Something had clicked in place over the past few days in Santana’s mind and it had grown increasingly so and had begun to worry the brunette. She didn't want to address the problem and the only way to do that was to push Brittany away.

“Just no Brittany, okay? Can’t you do a duet with Sam?” Santana asked gesturing over to the blonde boy who was trying to approach a very visibly irritated Quinn.

Brittany’s gaze lowered and it made Santana wish she had just agreed, but her mind was telling her to go with her feeling and that was to steer clear of anymore situations that would make her uncomfortable.

“I guess I’ll just have to find someone else to do it with.” Brittany said before getting up and leaving to the sound of the bell leaving Santana alone in the room.

\----------

As soon as Santana had arrived home, she went up to her bedroom and changed into her more cosy clothes before lying on the bed and opening up her phone. Her fingers maneuvered through her contacts before she found herself hesitantly holding her finger above the contact of Brittany. They usually always texted each other as soon as they got home, but the conversation from earlier that day had infiltrated Santana’s mind and it held her in a vice, unable to let her go. Was Brittany mad at her? What if she ignored her? The brunette let out an irritated sigh as she tossed her phone onto the sheets and rolled over so she was facing her ceiling. So many things had changed lately and it was becoming a problem. Santana had never addressed the possibility of falling for her best friend, or any situation that including liking a girl at all, but for some reason, the thought of someone else singing a song about love with Brittany made Sanata feel the familiar sensation of anger. But who should she really be angry at? The answer was herself and she knew it. She was weak when it came to silly things like emotions and it was what held her back from interacting with the rest of the world. Before she could stop herself, she grabbed her phone and hit Brittany’s contact.

-Can u come over? I want to talk.

Santana held her breath as she waited for Brittany’s reply, but to her surprise, and relief, Brittany responded almost instantaneously.

-Of course. Be right over.

Soon the sound of someone knocking at her door had Santana down the stairs and there in minutes. She opened the doors to reveal Brittany on her front porch wearing a hoodie and unicorn sweatpants. Santana had to hide her smile as she ushered Brittany in before closing the door behind her.

“Why the sudden message San?”

Santana hugged Brittany before resting her chin on her friends shoulder.

“I didn’t want you to be mad at me. Can we go up to my room and talk?” 

Brittany nodded and followed Santana. Once they were both seated comfortably, Santana felt her nerves rise up.

“So, did you find anyone to do a duet with?” Santana asked trying not to sound too curious.

“Well, I did ask Sam but his trouty lips were too much of a distraction and I forgot what I was going to say.” Brittany replied with a sheepish smile on her face.

Santana let out a small chuckle before she went silent.

“So, are you up for doing a duet with me?” 

Brittany was slightly taken aback and she was certain that she had misheard her friend, but Santana’s look of question only told her that she had indeed heard her right.

“Totally.” Brittany said with a grin.

Santana smiled before reaching over and taking one of Brittany’s hands in her own.

“Um, I actually have something else I want to say.” Santana said with a nervous edge to her voice.

“What is it? I’m totally good at listening. Well, as long as I don’t have to listen for too long because I’m bad at it.” Brittany said before nodding at Santana.

“Britt, I’ve been thinking about something for a while. Lately, you’ve been on my mind, like, a lot.” Santana started. 

“I’ve been afraid to confront my feelings, but I know that you would never judge me. You’re the only person in the entire world that I trust to see what little good I might have in me, so, I don’t want you to freak out or anything, okay?” 

Brittany nodded, slightly curious as to where this conversation was going. 

“I have feelings for you, like, more than just friend feelings. I want to hold hands and go on dates and spend time with only you.” Santana rushed out as if she had been holding in the words for a long time, which in a sense she had.

Santana looked up, worry clouding over her brown eyes as she searched Brittany’s clear blue ones for some sort of reassurance, but she didn’t find anything. Panicking, Santana let go of Brittany’s hand and stood up.

“I’m sorry. It was really stupid of me to say anything. I wasn’t thinking and I-”

Brittany interrupted Santana with a hug, startling the brunette.

“I was wondering when you would finally tell me.” Brittany whispered as she took in the familiar smell of Santana, relishing the feeling of her heart going a million miles per hour.  
“You mean, you want to be with me?” Santan whispered still completely taken aback.

Brittany pulled away and took Santana’s hand in her own.

“More than anything. We don’t have to rush because I know you’re uncomfortable with some things, but more than anything I want to be with you.” Brittany said with complete assurance that everything she had said was true.

Santana could feel the hot pin pricking of tears start to happen in her eyes and she quickly wiped them with her hands.

“I’m so happy right now.” 

“I know, i am too.” Brittany said as she entiwned her hand with Santana’s.

A couple moments of silence passed between the two before Brittany interrupted.

“Now let’s find a smashing love song to prove that our love is stronger than everyone else's.”

Santana giggled as she nodded.

“Let’s show them what true love is like.”

Santana watched Brittany as the blonde started searching for songs and for a moment, she realized that there was no longer a heavy weight that rested in the pit of her stomach but instead a calming feeling. She knew that the future would not be easy for them and it would prove to be challenging, but just for a little, she thought, she would be happy and relish these moments of having no more fear to hold back her love for Britt.


End file.
